He Saved It All
by Gure-dono
Summary: A Talltale of a sad romance between characters. A great demon is awakened and only one person can end it. What will happen? A short story with Wufei, Duo and Isa. R


THIS STORY, WHICH LOOKS VERY LONG, IS TWO VERSIONS!

Yes, it's true. This is the same story TWICE, TWO TIMES, WHY?

Because it was originally supposed to be a Gundam Wing Story.

BUT, thanks to my teacher, we had to make it a story of our own. SO I DID!

Now, Listen carefully all,

The first story, (for all the GW fans who want to read it) is the Gundam Wing version.

The Second Story is the version that I turned in for school.

**_AND FINALLY!_ PLEASE KNOW, THIS IS TOTALLY BLOWN OUT OF PORPORTION! THEY'LL LOOK DIFFERENT, YES, BUT IT'S STILL THE CHARACTERS WE KNOW, AFTER ALL, THIS WAS MEANT TO BE A YARN, MYTH, TALL-TALE, LEGEND, THINGY!** (Yes, I can't really draw a line between the differences of them, I'm creative)

Thank you for your time, now please continue with why you're here

Gure-Dono

* * *

"The Boy Who Saved It All"

(Gundam Wing version)

Long, long ago, in ancient China, in a land of lost customs and ways of protection, a teenaged boy of 15 once saved the land from an early destruction. Thread lines, what they called as "whiskers", tapered along his face. Black slicked and pulled back into a pony-tail hair reached down to his knees. The hairline, jagged and uneven, gave him a certain characteristic. Thinned dark-coal eyes filled in the circles that were his eyes. His body, lean, fit, noticeably muscular, had a tan to it. It allowed him to heavy and light combat weapons of many sorts. He carried a sword on his belt, as a weapon of protection. The sword had a red shell to it, the blade thin, but the strongest there ever was. The boy, Wufei, was sitting in a field of flowers and grass, reading a book.

This takes place at the Noventa Village after year Kyuu-Hyaku. The battle of which prolonged the Noventa heir to the present--Quintilis, Tiu, Ichi-Sen. A year of non-violence, despite the demons that terrorized and murdered the innocent people of the village. Houses that contained the people of Noventa Village were close with those they lived next to. The people themselves, considered their neighbors practically family.

"Wufei----!" a feminine and a more masculine voices called out with the sound of running feet.

"Isa? Duo?" he boy asked turning around with glasses hanging on his nose. We wore a white traditional Chinese top, and white Chinese pants of that era. Black slip-on shoes with no straps were on his feet, and the red sword sat at his side. His hair down, it glistened five times more in the afternoon sun.

Two other teens, the same age, one male, the other female, panted on the top of the hill when they reached their friend. Duo, the boy, wore nearly the same thing as Wufei, only his was black, including his shoes. He had carnal brown hair down to his shoulder blades and his eyes were pure blue. He was lanky, which gave him the ability to stealth. Isa, the girl, had vaguely wavy cherry-brown hair, and beautiful purple gleaming eyes. Her lean figure allowed her to stealth, hand-to-hand combat weapons, and throwing devices of all sorts. She wore a tight royal blue Chinese top that stopped at the shoulders, white baggy pants, and a royal blue Chinese skirt with a wild design in black thread. She too, wore black slip-on shoes. "Wufei! You jerk! You left the academy just like that!" Isa shouted.

"Yeah, man! Sensei Ari won't be happy!" Duo added.

"Ari? He won't care. And neither do I. I'm way past what he's teaching." Wufei sighed leaning on the hill, placing his book on his chest, and leaving his glasses on.

Sensei Ari: age 24. Blonde hair to his middle back, pale skin, a white kimono, a black tank-top and dark tan silk pants. Round glasses with no frame are placed at his nose. Occupied with books and scrolls, he pays little attention to his students, studying for a genetics degree. Alas, he does teach his students, and they learn well, and faster than the other teams.

"You'll care when you fail." Duo laughed at Wufei.

"I'll laugh when he fails you for you stupidity." Wufei laughed.

Isa giggled at his comment.

"Spoiled brat." Duo growled at Wufei.

"Unspoiled jerk." Wufei sighed, turning his back to Duo.

More-or-less, the trio skipped that day at the academy to hang out together. They went to the lake; they went out for a late lunch. They went to the fields to fight, and they climbed a mountain just for fun. Duo headed home, and left Isa and Wufei alone with one another. They walked down the streets closely as the sun began to set. "Wufei, why don't you keep your hair up? I mean, you'd look more refined."

"I would but I have nothing to tie it up with." he laughed.

"Well here," she stopped walking, and pulled the white hair band out of her hair, came up behind Wufei and tied his hair up. "There. You can have mine." he giggled patting him on the back. "You look much better now, Ko-Chan." she wrapped her arms around his neck and hopped on his back

"Whenever we get ten feet to your house, I _swear_ you do this **_every time_**." he growled grabbing her legs and continuing to walk.

"You know I have to." she laughed as he quickly reached her door.

Wufei turned around and bent down slightly. Isa jumped off and smiled at him. "Thanks for spending time with me all alone again, Wufei." she then leaned up against her home door.

"Well Duo ditched us first." he laughed. "And besides, I only live right down the street." he pointed down the road.

"Good night, Ko-Chan." she laughed going inside

"Night." he mumbled with a smile and a hand in the air. He paused, looking at the raised hand, pulled it down with his other and walked off angered.

Wufei dressed for bed and sat near the window, looking out at the stars. He noticed nothing but the blowing wind, howling trees, the tussling of bushes and the chirps of nocturnal birds. "…'night'…? Why not, 'good night', or 'sweet dreams, Isa.'?" he asked no one looking at the moon. "Stupid… idiotic… teenage… **problems**…" he growled

"It's called hormones." Duo laughed as he was suddenly floating next to Wufei outside the three-story buildings window.

Wufei jumped and instinctively punched him. Blinking, and upon further inspection, it was his academy friend. "You're an idiot scaring _me_, a superior fighter, when I'm off in another place! I could have killed you!"

"I doubt it." Duo sighed. "Dude, you know Isa loves you." he smirked crossing his arms and legs.

"You tell me this every night, I don't believe it, so go to bed." Wufei sighed crawling into his bed.

"Man, she's been your friend since you were shin high!" he laughed. "What other reason do you need for her to love you?"

"For her to _say it_." he went to sleep

"Inconsiderate jerk. You'll die a sorry man." he flew over to his house and through his bedroom window.

The sun rose, steam was rising out of the chimney of various houses as Wufei walked out of his house with his sword in hand. He took a breath in and out deeply and continued his trek to several places. Today, he was going t prove his power as an elite fighter. He would hunt down a demon, kill it, and show the head of the village that he was capable of such deeds and promoted to a demon hunter. He would get hurt, yes, that was a given, but it would all be for the best of his life and perhaps a future wife.

He eventually came to a cave. This cave was large for the demons that roamed the land. Perhaps he stumbled upon a colony of small demons. Surely that would not be enough to promote him. Maybe demoted, not promoted. "Stupid small demons and their insecurity… the weak don't fight." He sighed to turn around and head home, maybe to school for a short course in demon searches.

"_Who is the one who dares to trespass on the land of Kijin…?_" an eerie, chilling and deep voice rang as the earth shook

"…K-Ki…Kijin…?" came the choked and jumbled words of Wufei. His eyes were wide, and heart was racing. He slowly and shakily turned his upper body towards the cave. "This… is the cave of Kijin…?" he thought as he tried to swallow his fear that was lumped in his throat.

"_Kijin, kids, is not a thing you want to mess or deal with. All the people who dared to stand in front of the cave were killed. Even those innocent and needed to fetch water in the stream. He carries multiple powers of all sorts. He's the strongest demon known to anyone, anywhere. If you ever mess with him, you're sure to be killed." sensei Ari told._

"_Sensei, with all due respect, if he killed everyone he met, how are there such rumors?" came the smart remark from Wufei_

_Ari held up an index finger with a wide-open mouth and blinking eyes. "Ah, you see, there was a teen who once stumbled upon his land foolishly and begged for his life with tears and all. And he, an elite fighter to the village. If you beg hard enough for the beast to spare you, he just might do such. He doesn't like whiners."_

"_Who was he, Sensei Ari?" Isa asked_

"…" _Ari slipped off his kimono and this tank-top and turned his back to the teens. "Me. He scratched my back as a warning. If you are **ever** in that situation, please, for you dear life, beg for it…"_

"_Who dares disturb me_?" he voice was louder, and it shook the ground

Wufei dropped his sword and fell to his knees in a bowing position. "K-Wufei L-Lei, mighty one." he shook with a fear

"_You brought a sword? Was it your intention to sleigh me, boy_?" he asked, showing his dragon-like face

"N-no, sire, n-not at all." he deepened his bow

"_Then why is it here_?"

"B-because I-I always carry it, s-sire. It's--it's to p-protect someone I l-love." he stuttered out of pure fear

"_What is her name_?"

"I-Isa Hitachi." his bow could get no deeper, nor could he stop shaking

"_I heard you boy… I heard your thoughts… you wish to sleigh a strong demon. I am no weakling… pick up your sword and fight me_!" he shouted, showing his monstrous body of black scales and white hair on his spine lining, and tail. Its black wings spread apart causing a gust of tornado winds. He roared, bearing yellow teeth and a bloodstained tongue. The tongue hung out of his mouth as he breathed and his mouth didn't move as he talked, it was more of telepathy. His eyes, narrowed, were black as the deepest night with silver slits that eagerly searched for a fight. The nostrils flared, giving off a smoke.

"B-but Kijin, please! I have not come to fight one such as yourself! You are too superior for I! Please! I ask out of the kindness of your heart, spare me! I have--" suddenly, Wufei was blown back into boulders and his front shirt was burned off, scarring his skin lightly

"**_Fight_**!" Kijin shouted, infuriated at the insolence of the boy.

Wufei found it nowhere in himself to cry, only to shake uncontrollably. He stood up and walked to his sword with a hand on his chest.

The ground shook and the buildings trembled greater than any earthquake known to this day. The entire land was alarmed and all awoke petrified. Babies cried and animals bellowed in anxiety. Adults packed their things in fear of the apocalypse and fled the land with family. Duo met up with Isa as they were running to catch Wufei and run away as friends, since their families that lived in the village were dead.

"Wufei!" they both shouted pounding on the door

"Wufei!" Isa shouted, her voice squeaking

"**_Arrogant Jerk_**!" Duo shouted as he kicked open the door and ran inside and to his room.

"Duo! Where is he!" she shouted, nearly crying at this point

The house shook and bits of the ceiling began falling. The stairs that Duo came down slowly shook. He kept a hand on the wall and looked at Isa, who stood in the door way, with dark, gloomy, and sparkling eyes. "Wufei… is _fighting_… what's causing this…"

Her eyes were wide and she froze for a moment. "Wufei!" she screamed and ran out after the pulses that any fighter could follow.

"Isa!" Duo hollered, straining his voice, knowing that she would get hurt or killed. He ran after her as efficiently as he could. After all, she was faster than he was.

Wufei, nearly beaten to a bloody death, much like the leviathan, Kijin. They both stood shaking, covered in blood. What was once a pure, untainted white suit, was now a dark crimson elixir color. The hair, that was once so beautifully tied up, was now blowing in the wild wind. Once clear, sure eyes, were now clouded with pain, sadness, sorrow, and insanity of the confusion of fear. Hands that were so clean and innocent were bloody, tainted and malicious. His sword shook with his eyes. The serpent figure lunged towards Wufei again, once more missing but biting some of his arm. Wufei screamed in pain, hitting many high notes. He stabbed the beast and drug his sword though it's body to its tail, making the monster writhe in pain.

The beast was on its back. Wufei jumped on its stomach and stabbed him where he believed where the heart was. Kijin bit Wufei in his intestinal region. He swung his sword into Kijin's snout, making him release. He fell to the ground and ran behind a rock. He formed a ki blast and shot it at Kijin. It blew a hole in him, hitting the foul creatures heart, and suddenly, the rumbling stopped. Wufei grabbed his sheath, pulled the blood-stained sword out of Kijin, sheathed it, and walked out of the free land of the once alive Kijin.

Wufei, bloody as can be, walked down the deserted road, coughed, and fell to the ground, bleeding to his death. "Wufei!" a girl called falling to his side crying her eyes out at the sight of her love.

"I…ko…?" he asked as he was held in her arms

She smiled, sill crying and nodded. "Yes, Ko-Chan." she sniffled

"…Wufei…" Duo mumbled, freezing in his spot

"I'm sorry… I was… so stupid…" he laughed, his eyes gleaming with sorrow

"You weren't." Isa shook her head and petted him

"Yes… I… completely… ignored your… feelings…"

"No, you were here, that was good enough for me." tears fell out of her eyes continuously.

"Isa…" Wufei gasped for air.

"What? What is it?" she asked. "Duo, get a doctor!"

"It's pointless." Duo hung he head in shame. "It's too late."

"Isa," Wufei took his bloody, shaky hand and moved her face towards his own. "…I…. love you…." he mumbled as his eye closed even more and he pulled her closer to him. "I love you," he smiled as he closed his eyes, gave her a small kiss, and fell loosely into her arms.

"Ko… Wufei…?" he looked at his lifeless body. "Wufei…" she cried so heavily over his body that lied on the ground, she could have dehydrated

Wufei woke in mist, surrounded by seven figures. Unaware where he was, he stood. Here he was, among the gods and goddesses, with nothing but a white cloth tied around his right fore arm and his sword in his hands. His body, sporting scars everywhere but his face, was restored to perfect composure. No missing flesh and no blood. "Where am I?" was the groggy question

"In heaven, my boy. You're a god now. You saved everyone." a man with caramel colored hair down to his hips, pulled into a braid answered. Bangs near his ear and over his forehead accented his pure blue eyes.

"You're…!" Wufei murmured

"Duo's father, yes." he smiled. "You want to know what's going on?"

"Yes," was the reply

"Simply, you died. The girl you loved married my son. They built a statue for you, and made you a god of life and death. A Shinigami." he told

"Isa… married… Duo?"

"She said he was the only thing close to you."

"Why are we like this…?" Wufei asked

"You mean unclothed? We feel as gods and goddess, we have nothing to hide, not emotionally nor physically."

"Is… Isa… happy…?"

"Yes. She still loves you, but she loves my son as well."

"Does that mean… I could… live with her here when she dies…?"

"Yes, indeed. If she still feels for you as she does now until then, yes you may. She will be the same age as you, looking just as she did the last time you saw her."

"Then… I can live here happily until then… I'll have hope…" He smiled unsheathing the sword to see the very blood of Kijin dripping freshly from it.

The End

* * *

"The Boy Who Saved It All"

(Original)

Long, long ago, in ancient China, in a land of lost customs and ways of protection, a teenaged boy of 15 once saved the land from an early destruction. Thread lines, what they called as "whiskers", tapered along his face. Black slicked and pulled back into a pony-tail hair reached down to his knees. The hairline, jagged and uneven, gave him a certain characteristic. Thinned dark-coal eyes filled in the circles that were his eyes. His body, lean, fit, noticeably muscular, had a tan to it. It allowed him to heavy and light combat weapons of many sorts. He carried a sword on his belt, as a weapon of protection. The sword had a red shell to it, the blade thin, but the strongest there ever was. The boy, Kojiro, was sitting in a field of flowers and grass, reading a book.

This takes place at the Noventa Village after year Kyuu-Hyaku. The battle of which prolonged the Noventa heir to the present--Quintilis, Tiu, Ichi-Sen. A year of non-violence, despite the demons that terrorized and murdered the innocent people of the village. Houses that contained the people of Noventa Village were close with those they lived next to. The people themselves, considered their neighbors practically family.

"Kojiro----!" a feminine and a more masculine voices called out with the sound of running feet.

"Iko? Duiku?" he boy asked turning around with glasses hanging on his nose. We wore a white traditional Chinese top, and white Chinese pants of that era. Black slip-on shoes with no straps were on his feet, and the red sword sat at his side. His hair down, it glistened five times more in the afternoon sun.

Two other teens, the same age, one male, the other female, panted on the top of the hill when they reached their friend. Duiku, the boy, wore nearly the same thing as Kojiro, only his was black, including his shoes. He had carnal brown hair down to his shoulder blades and his eyes were pure blue. He was lanky, which gave him the ability to stealth. Iko, the girl, had vaguely wavy cherry-brown hair, and beautiful purple gleaming eyes. Her lean figure allowed her to stealth, hand-to-hand combat weapons, and throwing devices of all sorts. She wore a tight royal blue Chinese top that stopped at the shoulders, white baggy pants, and a royal blue Chinese skirt with a wild design in black thread. She too, wore black slip-on shoes. "Kojiro! You jerk! You left the academy just like that!" Iko shouted.

"Yeah, man! Sensei Ari won't be happy!" Duiku added.

"Ari? He won't care. And neither do I. I'm way past what he's teaching." Kojiro sighed leaning on the hill, placing his book on his chest, and leaving his glasses on.

Sensei Ari: age 24. Blonde hair to his middle back, pale skin, a white kimono, a black tank-top and dark tan silk pants. Round glasses with no frame are placed at his nose. Occupied with books and scrolls, he pays little attention to his students, studying for a genetics degree. Alas, he does teach his students, and they learn well, and faster than the other teams.

"You'll care when you fail." Duiku laughed at Kojiro.

"I'll laugh when he fails you for you stupidity." Kojiro laughed.

Iko giggled at his comment.

"Spoiled brat." Duiku growled at Kojiro.

"Unspoiled jerk." Kojiro sighed, turning his back to Duiku.

More-or-less, the trio skipped that day at the academy to hang out together. They went to the lake; they went out for a late lunch. They went to the fields to fight, and they climbed a mountain just for fun. Duiku headed home, and left Iko and Kojiro alone with one another. They walked down the streets closely as the sun began to set. "Kojiro, why don't you keep your hair up? I mean, you'd look more refined."

"I would but I have nothing to tie it up with." he laughed.

"Well here," she stopped walking, and pulled the white hair band out of her hair, came up behind Kojiro and tied his hair up. "There. You can have mine." he giggled patting him on the back. "You look much better now, Ko-Chan." she wrapped her arms around his neck and hopped on his back

"Whenever we get ten feet to your house, I _swear_ you do this **_every time_**." he growled grabbing her legs and continuing to walk.

"You know I have to." she laughed as he quickly reached her door.

Kojiro turned around and bent down slightly. Iko jumped off and smiled at him. "Thanks for spending time with me all alone again, Kojiro." she then leaned up against her home door.

"Well Duiku ditched us first." he laughed. "And besides, I only live right down the street." he pointed down the road.

"Good night, Ko-Chan." she laughed going inside

"Night." he mumbled with a smile and a hand in the air. He paused, looking at the raised hand, pulled it down with his other and walked off angered.

Kojiro dressed for bed and sat near the window, looking out at the stars. He noticed nothing but the blowing wind, howling trees, the tussling of bushes and the chirps of nocturnal birds. "…'night'…? Why not, 'good night', or 'sweet dreams, Iko.'?" he asked no one looking at the moon. "Stupid… idiotic… teenage… **problems**…" he growled

"It's called hormones." Duiku laughed as he was suddenly floating next to Kojiro outside the three-story buildings window.

Kojiro jumped and instinctively punched him. Blinking, and upon further inspection, it was his academy friend. "You're an idiot scaring _me_, a superior fighter, when I'm off in another place! I could have killed you!"

"I doubt it." Duiku sighed. "Dude, you know Iko loves you." he smirked crossing his arms and legs.

"You tell me this every night, I don't believe it, so go to bed." Kojiro sighed crawling into his bed.

"Man, she's been your friend since you were shin high!" he laughed. "What other reason do you need for her to love you?"

"For her to _say it_." he went to sleep

"Inconsiderate jerk. You'll die a sorry man." he flew over to his house and through his bedroom window.

The sun rose, steam was rising out of the chimney of various houses as Kojiro walked out of his house with his sword in hand. He took a breath in and out deeply and continued his trek to several places. Today, he was going t prove his power as an elite fighter. He would hunt down a demon, kill it, and show the head of the village that he was capable of such deeds and promoted to a demon hunter. He would get hurt, yes, that was a given, but it would all be for the best of his life and perhaps a future wife.

He eventually came to a cave. This cave was large for the demons that roamed the land. Perhaps he stumbled upon a colony of small demons. Surely that would not be enough to promote him. Maybe demoted, not promoted. "Stupid small demons and their insecurity… the weak don't fight." He sighed to turn around and head home, maybe to school for a short course in demon searches.

"_Who is the one who dares to trespass on the land of Kijin…?_" an eerie, chilling and deep voice rang as the earth shook

"…K-Ki…Kijin…?" came the choked and jumbled words of Kojiro. His eyes were wide, and heart was racing. He slowly and shakily turned his upper body towards the cave. "This… is the cave of Kijin…?" he thought as he tried to swallow his fear that was lumped in his throat.

"_Kijin, kids, is not a thing you want to mess or deal with. All the people who dared to stand in front of the cave were killed. Even those innocent and needed to fetch water in the stream. He carries multiple powers of all sorts. He's the strongest demon known to anyone, anywhere. If you ever mess with him, you're sure to be killed." sensei Ari told._

"_Sensei, with all due respect, if he killed everyone he met, how are there such rumors?" came the smart remark from Kojiro_

_Ari held up an index finger with a wide-open mouth and blinking eyes. "Ah, you see, there was a teen who once stumbled upon his land foolishly and begged for his life with tears and all. And he, an elite fighter to the village. If you beg hard enough for the beast to spare you, he just might do such. He doesn't like whiners."_

"_Who was he, Sensei Ari?" Iko asked_

"…" _Ari slipped off his kimono and this tank-top and turned his back to the teens. "Me. He scratched my back as a warning. If you are **ever** in that situation, please, for you dear life, beg for it…"_

"_Who dares disturb me_?" he voice was louder, and it shook the ground

Kojiro dropped his sword and fell to his knees in a bowing position. "K-Kojiro L-Lei, mighty one." he shook with a fear

"_You brought a sword? Was it your intention to sleigh me, boy_?" he asked, showing his dragon-like face

"N-no, sire, n-not at all." he deepened his bow

"_Then why is it here_?"

"B-because I-I always carry it, s-sire. It's--it's to p-protect someone I l-love." he stuttered out of pure fear

"_What is her name_?"

"I-Iko Hitachi." his bow could get no deeper, nor could he stop shaking

"_I heard you boy… I heard your thoughts… you wish to sleigh a strong demon. I am no weakling… pick up your sword and fight me_!" he shouted, showing his monstrous body of black scales and white hair on his spine lining, and tail. Its black wings spread apart causing a gust of tornado winds. He roared, bearing yellow teeth and a bloodstained tongue. The tongue hung out of his mouth as he breathed and his mouth didn't move as he talked, it was more of telepathy. His eyes, narrowed, were black as the deepest night with silver slits that eagerly searched for a fight. The nostrils flared, giving off a smoke.

"B-but Kijin, please! I have not come to fight one such as yourself! You are too superior for I! Please! I ask out of the kindness of your heart, spare me! I have--" suddenly, Kojiro was blown back into boulders and his front shirt was burned off, scarring his skin lightly

"**_Fight_**!" Kijin shouted, infuriated at the insolence of the boy.

Kojiro found it nowhere in himself to cry, only to shake uncontrollably. He stood up and walked to his sword with a hand on his chest.

The ground shook and the buildings trembled greater than any earthquake known to this day. The entire land was alarmed and all awoke petrified. Babies cried and animals bellowed in anxiety. Adults packed their things in fear of the apocalypse and fled the land with family. Duiku met up with Iko as they were running to catch Kojiro and run away as friends, since their families that lived in the village were dead.

"Kojiro!" they both shouted pounding on the door

"Kojiro!" Iko shouted, her voice squeaking

"**_Arrogant Jerk_**!" Duiku shouted as he kicked open the door and ran inside and to his room.

"Duiku! Where is he!" she shouted, nearly crying at this point

The house shook and bits of the ceiling began falling. The stairs that Duiku came down slowly shook. He kept a hand on the wall and looked at Iko, who stood in the door way, with dark, gloomy, and sparkling eyes. "Kojiro… is _fighting_… what's causing this…"

Her eyes were wide and she froze for a moment. "Kojiro!" she screamed and ran out after the pulses that any fighter could follow.

"Iko!" Duiku hollered, straining his voice, knowing that she would get hurt or killed. He ran after her as efficiently as he could. After all, she was faster than he was.

Kojiro, nearly beaten to a bloody death, much like the leviathan, Kijin. They both stood shaking, covered in blood. What was once a pure, untainted white suit, was now a dark crimson elixir color. The hair, that was once so beautifully tied up, was now blowing in the wild wind. Once clear, sure eyes, were now clouded with pain, sadness, sorrow, and insanity of the confusion of fear. Hands that were so clean and innocent were bloody, tainted and malicious. His sword shook with his eyes. The serpent figure lunged towards Kojiro again, once more missing but biting some of his arm. Kojiro screamed in pain, hitting many high notes. He stabbed the beast and drug his sword though it's body to its tail, making the monster writhe in pain.

The beast was on its back. Kojiro jumped on its stomach and stabbed him where he believed where the heart was. Kijin bit Kojiro in his intestinal region. He swung his sword into Kijin's snout, making him release. He fell to the ground and ran behind a rock. He formed a ki blast and shot it at Kijin. It blew a hole in him, hitting the foul creatures heart, and suddenly, the rumbling stopped. Kojiro grabbed his sheath, pulled the blood-stained sword out of Kijin, sheathed it, and walked out of the free land of the once alive Kijin.

Kojiro, bloody as can be, walked down the deserted road, coughed, and fell to the ground, bleeding to his death. "Kojiro!" a girl called falling to his side crying her eyes out at the sight of her love.

"I…ko…?" he asked as he was held in her arms

She smiled, sill crying and nodded. "Yes, Ko-Chan." she sniffled

"…Kojiro…" Duiku mumbled, freezing in his spot

"I'm sorry… I was… so stupid…" he laughed, his eyes gleaming with sorrow

"You weren't." Iko shook her head and petted him

"Yes… I… completely… ignored your… feelings…"

"No, you were here, that was good enough for me." tears fell out of her eyes continuously.

"Iko…" Kojiro gasped for air.

"What? What is it?" she asked. "Duiku, get a doctor!"

"It's pointless." Duiku hung he head in shame. "It's too late."

"Iko," Kojiro took his bloody, shaky hand and moved her face towards his own. "…I…. love you…." he mumbled as his eye closed even more and he pulled her closer to him. "I love you," he smiled as he closed his eyes, gave her a small kiss, and fell loosely into her arms.

"Ko… Kojiro…?" he looked at his lifeless body. "Kojiro…" she cried so heavily over his body that lied on the ground, she could have dehydrated

Kojiro woke in mist, surrounded by seven figures. Unaware where he was, he stood. Here he was, among the gods and goddesses, with nothing but a white cloth tied around his right fore arm and his sword in his hands. His body, sporting scars everywhere but his face, was restored to perfect composure. No missing flesh and no blood. "Where am I?" was the groggy question

"In heaven, my boy. You're a god now. You saved everyone." a man with caramel colored hair down to his hips, pulled into a braid answered. Bangs near his ear and over his forehead accented his pure blue eyes.

"You're…!" Kojiro murmured

"Duiku's father, yes." he smiled. "You want to know what's going on?"

"Yes," was the reply

"Simply, you died. The girl you loved married my son. They built a statue for you, and made you a god of life and death. A Shinigami." he told

"Iko… married… Duiku?"

"She said he was the only thing close to you."

"Why are we like this…?" Kojiro asked

"You mean unclothed? We feel as gods and goddess, we have nothing to hide, not emotionally nor physically."

"Is… Iko… happy…?"

"Yes. She still loves you, but she loves my son as well."

"Does that mean… I could… live with her here when she dies…?"

"Yes, indeed. If she still feels for you as she does now until then, yes you may. She will be the same age as you, looking just as she did the last time you saw her."

"Then… I can live here happily until then… I'll have hope…" He smiled unsheathing the sword to see the very blood of Kijin dripping freshly from it.

The End

* * *

Yeah, it was long if you read both versions, but they were both the same thing only names switched around, cuz it was origianlly supposed to a GW story, but with copy rights, and my teacher being... names among other things, deserved to read all of the confusing names and such instead of Wufei and Duo and Isa, so yeah, I hope you liked it. Review please! Adios!


End file.
